Before six beers, and a magerita
by RayeHinoPYROFireWizard
Summary: Bunch of people from Final Fantasy and stuff like that.......its funny and has swearing......and people have a little to much fun in the unisexed bathroom!
1. Before six beers, and a MARGARITA

Before six beers, and a magerita  
  
by Raye and Riona  
A's/N  
We dont have the slightest clue WHY we did this, but, what the hell! And my spell check doesn't work, so if you have a problem, f*** off! Oh, yeah, and new years eve, were all gettin drunk on non-ahlcalholic wine-  
"Can you really do that?"  
"Yeah, we did it last year!"  
  
Disclaimer:  
We dont own anything,  
We never did.  
We both live in a cardboar box, on the floor of our room.  
Why?  
Because our mom decided that we needed to buy our own beds.  
So once again,   
We dont own a thing!  
Including all the people (except Sam and Sophie) that we use.  
Got it?  
WE DONT OWN A THING!  
  
  
  
Before six beer's and a Margarita  
  
Li had just got off of work. He had had a long day, of casting magic, and fighting with a stuffed toy that was accually a real being. It was time to take a load off. There was a pub.around the corner, where the studios are. Everyone went there. So he decided to have a few drinks before heading home.  
He walked in, and took a seat next to squall, and a very hammered Zell  
"Hey."  
"hey"  
Hey"  
"Hey"  
Hey" the all said, then ordered another drink.  
"How's the world treating ya Squall?' asked Li  
" Not to well. Thats why I'm here eh? No, that Rinoa's a real bitch"   
"Wha?" Li questioned. "But I thought you two were, uh, sleeping together."  
"Yeah, we are. But.................... she made me sleep on the couch last night."  
"Ouch. Hey, Zell. You've been pretty--"  
"Dont say anything to him" Squall hissed. Or he'll--"  
"Ninty-nine bottles of bear in the wall. Nine-nine bottles of wine!"  
"Oh," Li said. Sophie walked in just in time to here Zell sing his "happy" song.  
"Zell, how many beers have you had?"  
"Eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-eight bottles of beer!"  
"Never mind," Sophie.  
Just then, Sam came in with Trunks, Sakura and Rinoa.  
"My, my, my. Aren't we popular?" said Li.  
"Shove it, zitface!" Trunks said.   
Li burst into tears, and cried," I do not have zits!"  
"Oh, really?" Sakura said. "That's not what you said in the bathroom this morning!"  
Li ran from the room, and into the unisex bathroom(dont worry, something WILL happen, or I will kill someone off, oh wait, I'll do that anyway! ^_^)  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Li!" Sakura yelled, and ran in after him. Everyone starred blankly at the door for a while, and decided to order a few more drinks, when they hear moaning come from the tiny bathroom.  
"Sick," Sam said, sitting down. "I'll have a magarita, and a sex on the beach."  
"Me too!" said Trunks.  
Sophie starred confusingly at Sam and Trunks.  
"What?" Sam snapped. "It's a fucking drink. Lay the fuck off!"  
"Sure it is..............................................................." She turned away, and giggled hystericaly.  
"Whats got into her?" asked Squall.  
"Seventy-seven bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-seven bottles of wine! hic"  
Infront of Zell, were 23 bottles of beer, oh wait, EMPTY bottles of beer.And sure enough, on the wall, was 77 bottles of beer.  
"Whats the odds of that happening?" Sophie said.  
"About 1 and 100" said Trunks  
The door burst open, and Kero along with Cloud, Barret, Cid and Tifa walk in.  
"Hey honny!" Sophie said, running and grabing hold of Cloud.  
"Yeah, yeah. Move, I wana drink!"  
"Well.well,well. Someone has there underwear in a twist today!"  
"And you know the funny thing?" Cloud said. "You helped me put it on!"  
There was a loud oooohhhhhhhh from the crowd. Sophie burst into tearsm and ran into the unisex bathroom. Once again, Cloud ran after her. But they were in the bathroom for quite a long time.  
"What the &@#^ are they doing in there?" Cid said.  
"What do you think?" Sam said.  
"Bitch"  
"bastard"  
"Gurl slut"  
"MAN slut"  
"Whor-"  
SLAP!  
"ohhhhhh, do it again!"  
No!"  
"Fine."  
"Sixty-six bottles of bee-"  
Rinoa grabs Zell's ear, and drags him out side, muttering "Burn YOUR toes off!"  
Everyone looks at them as they walk out. A few minutes later, Rinoa comes back in with a blood stained shirt.  
"You didn't-kill- him did you?" Kero said. "He ows me money!"  
"No, I didn't kill him........................yet......................but I came very close."  
"What did ya do this time?" Barret asked.  
Just then, Misty walked in from the rain(oh,yeah. I started raining).  
"Hey," she said. "Did you guys know that Zell's body is sticking half way through the top of a street lamp?"  
"And thats the last clue your gettin" Rinoa said, beaming at them. Tifa giggled so had that beer shot through her eye.  
"Hey," Li said. "you should see someone about that."  
"I know"  
"Hey," Squall said. He sounded [positively drunk. " Remeber that time that we-" He dropped to the floor.  
"Well, that makes another one" Rinoa said happily, and started to drag Squall's body outside.  
"Seems to be enjoying herself, dont she?" said Cloud who had emerged from the bathroom, he was carrying a sleeping Sophie.  
"Lets go, all the free beers you guys can drink in, uh ten minutes!"  
"Beer?" Sophie said sleepily.  
"Yes, beer."  
"Well, why didn;t you say so? Lets PARTAY!"  
"I did say something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was our first attempt. If you think its worht it, tell us to write more. Or email us at Silver_moon_princess_ami@hotmail.com or thePYROraye@cs.com  
  
Zell: No more bottles of beer on the wall. (Sad voice) No more bottles of beer................................................................................................................................ouch!  



	2. After......six beers, and a MARGARITA......

Before six beers, and a magerita  
Chapter 2  
By Raye and Riona  
A's/N  
Once again ,we dont have the slightest clue WHY we do this, but, what the hell! And my spell check still doesn't work, so if you have a problem, f*** off! Oh, yeah, and new years eve, were all gettin drunk on non-alcohollic-wine- like I am now. hehehehehe.  
"Can you really do that?"  
"Yeah, we did it last year! and I am doing it right now see...." *chugs on the non-alcohollic-wine and starts to talk with hics in them* see *hic* mesa *hic* drunk *hic* ya *hic* male *hic* slut *hic*  
  
Disclaimer:  
We dont own anything,We never did.We both live in a cardboar box, on the floor of our room.  
Why?Because our mom decided that we needed to buy our own beds.So once again,We dont own a thing!Including all the people (except Sam and Sophie) that we use.Got it?Good we are gonna get along good almost.  
P.S.  
WE DONT OWN A THING!  
  
  
When we last left off this is what has happend..............Zell was drunk,Li and Sakura Fu**ed in the unisexed bathroom.........Cloud and Sophie did to........Sam and Rinoa seemed to be a wee bit pissed off.......Trunks was and IS a hottie.......the lady at Suncoast said Squall was gay.......*wait a minute that didn't happen in the story" said Riona "yea but in real life it did hahahahha" says Raye* Squall passed out from being drunk Zell signing his "happy" song and the rest well.....who really gives a damn they have been silent mostly..yes Zell came back in..but onto the story  
  
After Six beers, and a magerita.....and a drunken Zell and Squall and a pissed off Rinoa....and a happy little Sophie who most think drinks to much in the chapter while the author thinks of a shorter name for the chapter........  
  
  
The bartender takes there 'little' orders and brings out the beer while they take Squalls money to pay for it all Sophie giggling as she takes the money out of the wallet.  
"LETS DRINK LIKES THERES NO TOMORROW!!!" said Sophie holding beers in her hands.  
"No More bottles of beer on the wall no more bottles of beer.....but they are many infront of me that all hapen to be full hahaha!" Said Zell sounding said at first then really drunk and happy.  
"What happend to that ten minute thing?" Said Li looking at Sophie  
"FU** the ten minutes!" said Sophie starting to chug down beers one after another Zell watching her thinking "she drinks faster then me.....I'll fix that" and Zell started to drink beers down cathing up to Sophie but.......Sophie winning by 5.  
"Ummm......Sophie I think you should stop now" said Cloud as the others watch her and Zell with the little race they have going on.  
Taking a breath from her drinking she says very drunken like "HELLLLLLL NOOOOO!!!*hic*" Then starts drinking again her and Zell drinking at the same time and grabbing another beer at the same time.  
"Ummm....Sophie" said Cloud tapping her on the shoulder.  
Thunk! Crash..... was the noise when the beer bottle hit Clouds head when Sophie turned around drinking from it.  
Sophie spit up her beer spraying it all over Sakura and Li laughing at Cloud. Very drunk I might add.  
" My Shirt" you could hear Li and Sakura say over Sophie's drunken laughter.  
Zell watches and looks around seeing empty bottles off beer. "SHE WON!???? NOOO! @^&*(#^%#$!@^&@#)!" said Zell looking red in the face thinking she beat me.  
Li and Sakura walk out and come back in 'magickaly' with new shirts on less then like what 10 seconds.  
Zell slowly sneaking up on Sophie as Sophie still laughs and starts to hold her stomach bending and as Zell approches her she stands up still laughing and 'somehow' hits Zell not noticing it though as Zell falls to the ground with a thud taking a little 'nap' lets say.  
Sophie soon stops lauging as Cloud looks pissed with a mark on his forehead from the beer bottle.  
"heheh......*gulps* heh." Sophie says nervously as everyone starts to snicker but the passed out Zell and the pissed off looking Cloud  
"It wasn't funny Sophie" said Cloud in a low tone of voice.  
Sophie slowly backing away from Cloud....soon hitting to door to the exit and runs drunkenly Cloud chasing after her saying " Iam going to get you!"  
Sophie runs in and grabs to bottles of beer Zell missed and drinks them and Cloud comes in after her. She drops the beer and runs to the back door seeing Cloud. "Hi" she says waving at him and falls down fainting. He catches her and walks in with a passed out Sophie over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
And thats the end of this chapter!! theres more to come!!! 


End file.
